


Minimal Communication

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: Ferdinand liked to talk.However, as his relationship with Hubert progressed, he realized they were talking less and less.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	Minimal Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the summary is supposed to make it sound sad, but DONT WORRY, nothing bad happens, besides a slightly sad and tired Hubert, but Ferdinand is right there to make things all better :^)
> 
> This is a gift for Musi in the ferdibert discord! I hope you like it <3
> 
> Small reference to my fic Nothing Good Comes From Traditions in the form of Ferdinand’s horse’s name cause it's a good name got damb it! But the two fics aren’t related. I mean unless you want to imagine this fic is also omegaverse I won’t stop you lmao

Ferdinand liked to talk.

He could talk about anything and everything if given the chance, and more often than not, he would. He could fill the room with his voice with ease and lead the conversation like a general leading their troops. Discussing his favorite topics came naturally to him, and he could go on for hours talking about weapons, agriculture, the arts, horses--the list goes on. Hell, he could even talk _to_ horses for hours. Butter was an excellent listener, and whenever he was in the stables tending to her, he found himself talking to the mare as if he was writing in a diary. Every now and then she would respond with a snort and shake of her head or a swish of her tail. Really now, she told him all that he needed to hear at times.

Yes, Ferdinand loved to talk, loved to socialize, loved to get all his thoughts across when the time was right and allowed. There were many people who enjoyed his speeches: Edelgard often nodded along and would encourage the trains of thought, or interject with a new perspective. Dorothea would simply hum along and amuse him as he rattled about whatever. Caspar normally shared the same excitement if he knew what he was talking about, and Linhardt admitted once his voice was good background noise to sleep to, which Ferdinand spun as a compliment. Conversations with Bernedetta were growing as she gained more confidence in herself, and talks with Lorenz wouldn’t stop until someone came to interrupt them and remind them of their important duties.

However, there was one person in life that made conversations grow short, one man that was more present in his day to day activities that he seemed to share fewer words with than the others. It was odd to think such a description was fitting of his partner, but it was true. The deeper he fell in love with Hubert, the less they would talk.

It sounded cruel on the surface, as if a falling out was happening, but that was far from the case. To put it simply, words weren’t needed anymore; they were able to tell what the other was feeling without the need of a buffer sentence or two. One look or a shift in shoulders was all that was needed for the other to react. They still had times where they talked, even though the conversation lengths never rivaled what he could do when he and Lorenz got going, but Ferdinand wouldn’t have it any other way. All the silences he and Hubert fell into were comfortable, and the gentle touches they shared in the lulls were enough for Ferdinand to hear all that didn’t need to be said.

Often they would hold hands over tea, their arms resting on the table as they either stared at each other, their drinks, or whatever scenic view they graced with their presences. 

A thumb dragging over his knuckles meant _I enjoy this time with you._

A shy glance over their cups meant _I was looking forward to seeing you here today. I missed you--even if it had only been a few hours._

Their boots touching under the table meant _I want to stay here a little longer with you._

A faint squeeze to their hands meant _I love you dearly._

And finally, a kiss tasting of bitter coffee he’s grown all too used to, naturally meant _You’re my everything._

It was the silent language of stupidly in love that they both had grown fluent in, and it was something Ferdinand took pride in.

Lately, their language skills have been put to the test--Hubert has been stretched thin with work with aiding the still newborn Empire. Ferdinand was too, but whatever Hubert was dealing with, he couldn’t say. He would merely dip his chin down slightly, tired eyes following suit, and wave his hand about listlessly saying something akin to “It’s… a lot.” 

Ferdinand didn’t think he was covering up anything, although he did wish he could say something so he could help out when he had the time, but he knew that wasn’t how Hubert was. He would dive in head first all on his own, anything to help the Empire and Emperor Edelgard. It was a bad habit of his. He always silently put in his all, so much so that it always took too long for any signs of exhaustion to really show, and then he would collapse and be put on bedrest which would just make him antsy since he couldn’t jump right back into ever so exciting paperwork again. A horrible cycle Ferdinand was slowly breaking him from.

But maybe it was alright Ferdinand couldn’t help out with what the main problem was, since he could help Hubert relax and lessen the tension in his shoulders. More importantly, he could help Hubert rest and get a good night's sleep so he could have the proper energy needed to get back to the work that it was so hard to pry him away from.

It was another day that Ferdinand finished his work early, and he was back in their shared bedroom waiting for Hubert to finish with his own paperwork. He was able to pull him away from business with afternoon tea, but after all the gentle touches and time shared together, Hubert had to get back to his job. They parted with a kiss, and Ferdinand told him he better be back in their room by midnight or he would come and retrieve him. Hubert simply chuckled and returned the promise with another sweet kiss and a squeeze of his hand.

Ferdinand had busied himself with braiding his hair as he occasionally glanced out the window to judge the time. The moon was high in the sky, and very soon he was about to get up and go through with his promise. It did not matter if it would only take five more minutes for Hubert to finish everything, he needed to get a proper rest as often as he could. 

His braid was tied off with a deep purple ribbon, and Ferdinand made sure that each loop was the exact same size with meticulous pulls and tugs here and there. It distracted him long enough before he finally decided it was time enough to retrieve his partner. He pushed himself up from the seat by the vanity dresser, letting his braid rest over his shoulder as he turned towards the door. He only made it a few steps before it was pushed open, and in the doorframe stood Hubert, cloak held in one of his bent elbows, and hair a mess from where he combed through it to push out of his tired eyes. His smile was small, genuine, if not a little guilty for pushing his return right to the last minute.

“Welcome back, my love.” Ferdinand greeted softly as he made his way over, reaching out to take the cloak from his arm. It was handed over easily, and once in his possession, he pushed himself up on his toes with his other hand on his chest to press a chaste kiss to Hubert’s lips. 

It was returned faintly, Hubert seemingly only having the energy to purse his lips and tilt his head down. “Thank you, sunshine.”

“How was the paperwork today?” Ferdinand asked with a tilt of his head, his heels back on the ground.

Hubert only responded with a hum, eyes closing as he kept his chin turned downwards.

No more talk--took too much energy to do. Ferdinand didn’t mind in the slightest.

His hand slid down Hubert’s chest to take his hand, fingers intertwining immediately. He led him to their bed and turned them around, guiding Hubert to sit down on the edge. He went down with ease, but before Ferdinand helped him with anything else, he had to free his arms of his cloak. It was placed over the back of the chair by the vanity, there for easy access once it was grabbed again in the morning and the work day started right back up. Ferdinand didn’t want to think of such things at the moment though, right now he had Hubert to focus on.

It only took a few steps to be back by his side, and it only took a few steps more to remove his coat, gloves and boots. They were both soon left in similar states of undress with just their pants and white button ups on. Hubert allowed himself to be undressed, helping where he could by shaking his shoulders when the coat was pulled off and taking off his left boot while Ferdinand worked on the right.

With everything properly put away, Ferdinand stood in front of Hubert, sparking up a silent conversation. He reached out, placing his hand on top of Hubert’s shoulder to drag his thumb slowly back and forth against the base of his neck. _Let me hold you, my dearest._

Hubert nodded his head once, a slow and lazy movement that matched the speed in which his hands reached out. They rested atop Ferdinand’s hips, pulling him closer to sit atop his lap. Ferdinand sat astride his thighs, arms sliding behind Hubert to cross at the wrist. He looked down at his lover, waiting to see what he would do next, but all he did was stare unseeing at the middle of Ferdinand’s covered chest. His fingers drummed once, twice, atop Ferdinand’s hips. He was thinking.

Ferdinand leaned forward, nuzzling against his temple. _How do you want to do this?_

One last rift against his hips, and Hubert found the conclusion he was looking for. He tightened his grip slightly to push him off his lap, and Ferdinand went willingly. He shifted to sit on the bed beside him and he waited as Hubert moved around. The other man pushed himself back until he was on the center of the bed, and after one small moment of thought, gripped the clovers so he could slide under them. Hubert hardly gave himself time to get comfortable before he extended a hand towards Ferdinand.

With a soft smile, Ferdinand took the offered hand, and with a gentle tug he moved under the covers as well. Hubert let go once he was settled and moved to lay down, his back to Ferdinand.

 _Ah._ Without a moment of thought, Ferdinand slotted himself right against Hubert’s back. He wrapped his arms around Hubert’s waist, pulling him close and pressing his face against the short hairs at the back of his neck. Hubert’s hands were on top of his in an instance, fingers slotting together once more. Even though all he could see was hair, Ferdinand kept his eyes open. It wasn’t often that Hubert felt he needed to be held like this. In his arms, Hubert still felt a little tense. _Was it a rougher day than usual, then?_ Ferdinand tilted his chin forward, pressing his lips against the base of Hubert’s neck, simply keeping them there instead of acting on a kiss. _Do you want to talk about it?_

It was ironic to ask since Ferdinand knew he wouldn’t get anything verbal. He waited, counting down the seconds for Hubert to respond in their minimal way. Finally, at second 26, Hubert pulled Ferdinand’s hand up so it rested on his chest.

Ferdinand’s brows pushed together in worry. Now he left a kiss at Hubert’s neck, one light peck being followed by another with no particular pattern in mind. _Whatever it is, it is not your fault._

Hubert sighed. _No, I made an oversight in my work._

Ferdinand pulled his head back slightly, needing context to know what mistake he thought he made exactly. That needed words to understand, but he doubted they would come now. They shouldn’t talk about work this late--wouldn’t if Ferdinand had a say in it. He nuzzled against his back once more, slipping one of his knees between Hubert’s legs to be properly entangled in each other. _Please tell me in the morning._

Hubert hummed, not fighting back, and that was the _okay_ Ferdinand was looking for.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he snuggled closer, the new kiss he placed on Hubert to be one to say goodnight. 

Ferdinand loved to talk. He could talk for hours on end and tell stories that could go on for days if he was given the chance. However, he enjoyed these moments where nothing would need to be said, and he could understand all that needed to be shared. He could only do that with Hubert, and such a simple, mundane thought made his smile grow as he closed his eyes to try and sleep. He would love to hear what was troubling Hubert in the morning, and he would share his ideas and knowledge to help him ease through this guilt and aid him with his work.

“Sleep well, Ferdinand. I love you.”

Alright, he had to respond to that.

“I love you too, Hubert.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh Twitter is @NomadDash (nsfw!!)


End file.
